


Cuddles

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Recovering!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Prompt: Bucky wants to cuddle (on your ass). Requested.





	Cuddles

“[Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn],” Bucky drags the last sillable of your name as he plops down on the couch beside you. You have your laptop open and propped up by the arm of the couch, your fingers fly around the keyboard, filling a work’s report.

“Yes?”

“I need you.”

That gets you attention. “With what?” Bucky needed help, your report could wait.

He reached out with both arms, making grabby movements, a pout on his face, doe eyes and lower lip out (a toddler’s expression, but he could it off amazingly good).

“Cuddle me?”

Seriously?

“We’ll cuddle after I finish this, okay?”

Bucky leaned into you, ruffling his nose on your neck.

“Pleaseeeeeee.” Yes, he whined. Bucky Barnes whined.

“Buck, why don’t you go hit the gym until I finish my report?” you asked, stroking his hair with your hand. His head leaned into your touch, closing his eyes. He turned to kiss your palm.

“I don’t wanna,” he mumbled into your hand. “I’m tired. Please, cuddle with me, doll.”

You seriously had to finish your report, like immediately.

“I can lay down with you,” he perked up and that, his eyes shining from excitement - if he had a tail, it would be flipping fast - “But I’ll still have to bring the computer and finish this.”

“Okay.”

Bucky laid flat on his back on the huge couch and you on top of him, chests together.

Your arms outstretched to reach your computer behind his head, on the cushion so you could still type.

His hands crept to your sides, running up and down in a soothing manner. He soon went to do the same across your back and sides.

Then his hands simply settled on your ass.

“Huh, Buck?”

“Yeah, doll?”

Of course he would reply with a smug smile and closed eyes, completely delighted with the situation.

You chuckled, “Oh my God, okay, then.”

You returned to typing away. It wouldn’t be long now.

He squeezed your ass, “You got a great ass, doll, did ya’ know?”

You looked at him, “You tell me every day,” you pecked his lips and he smiled lovingly, “How can I not know that?”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

Just one more paragraph…

He kissed your jaw, travelling down to your neck and to the other side and back to the jaw.

“Bucky,” you whispered and he hummed for you to proceed, the noise sending shivers up your spine, “Let me finish and we’ll cuddle. I’m almost done.”

“Okay.”

But he didn’t move his lips from your neck nor his hands from your ass, which squeezed from time to time.

And the last paragraph had to be the longest, after all. Fury was burning in your mind, this was a really long report with very little time for you to write it. And you wanted to cuddle with your whining I-could-kill-any-person-in-this-planet-including-Natasha-but-I-just-wanna-cuddle boyfriend.

“There,” you beamed, “Final dot.”

“That means…”

“Yes, Buck. Cuddle.”

He made you lay on your stomach again, but this time on the bed. Little difference: he wasn’t under you. No, he was perpendicular to you, his head on your hard yet soft ass, his arms massaging your lower back. He had fetched food and drinks for you as you picked the movie that rolled on the big screen.

Cuddly Bucky was the best.

“Doll?” he called, quietly.

“Yeah, Buck?” you answered with a calming tone.

“I love you.”

You smiled.

“I love you too, Bucky.”

“Doll?”

“Yeah?”

“Having something you can’t bear to lose is fucking scary. And I you’re mine.”

You slid down on the bed and lined your face with his. “You won’t lose me. I promise.”

He looked into your eyes, searching. You held his gaze lovingly. Apparently he found what he was looking for.

Tenderly, he held your face and kissed you. There was no hurry, no fear; just love and care.

When he pulled away, he asked, “Can we cuddle again?”

“Same way?”

“Please,” his puppy dog eyes were irresistible. Once settled on your ass again, you heard him mumbling, “Why the hell I’ve never thought of this before?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
